tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
Minerals/Ore
In the New Ephebian territories within the Cygnus Arm, different ores and mineral crystals exist on planets and asteroids throughout the space. These include the ores: Threns This pale yellow, lumpy ore can be processed into Threns ingots, which are used in the production of Yellow Standard Armor and Yellow Advanced Armor. Jisper This orangish-brown, lumpy ore can be processed into Jisper ingots, which are used in the production of Orange Standard Armor and Orange Advanced Armor. Zercaner This blood red, lumpy ore can be processed into Zercaner ingots, which are used in the production of Red Standard Armor and Red Advanced Armor. Sertise This radioactive purple, tumorous ore can be processed into Sertise ingots, which are used in the production of Purple Standard Armor and Purple Advanced Armor. Hital This navy blue, chunky ore can be processed into Hital ingots, which are used in the production of Blue Standard Armor and Blue Advanced Armor. Fertikeen This luminous green, lumpy ore can be processed into Fertikeen ingots, which are used in the production of Green Standard Armor and Green Advanced Armor. Parstun This pure white, chalky ore can be processed into Parstun ingots, which are used in the production of White Standard Armor, White Advanced Armor, Grey Standard Armor and Grey Advanced Armor. The high heat tolerance of this material also makes it a key component of the standard Hyperflux Coil Thruster. Nacht This deathly black, coal-like ore can be processed into Nacht ingots, which are used in the production of Black Standard Armor and Black Advanced Armor. The Cygnus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy also includes the following crystal shards: Hattel A crystal with a high energy storage capacity and a yellow glow. This crystal is used in conjunction with Threns ingots to convert standard power capacitators into shield capacitators, by alternating the type of energy stored. Sintyr A crystal with a high energy radiation rate and an orange glow. This crystal is used in conjunction with Threns ingots to convert standard power generator units into shield generator units, by running the radiated energy through crystal circuits that convert it into shield energy. Mattise A reddish glowing crystal that is used in conjunction with Nacht and Zercaner ore-based motherboards to create AI units. Rammet A violet glowing crystal that has no direct uses outside of constructing purple plexlights. Varat A luminous blue crystal bursting to the seams with high-power energy. This crystal's radiation is harvested in power generator units to create a stable, near-limitless source of energy for ships. Varat-based circuits are also a key component in many weapon computers. Bastyn A green, high storage capacity crystal that has the ability to hold vast amounts of energy. Bastyn crystals in power capacitors help to absorb and store power for later use. Parsen A burning white, dazzling crystal. The preservative characteristics of Parsen and its tendency to kill pathogens make it a key material in the production of Medical Supply Cabinets, and makes the material an attractive alternative lighting for ships. Parsen also helps to keep the delicate machinery in Hyperflux Thrusters free of rust and bacterials. Nocx This mysterious black crystal is the core component of many potent narcotics, such as Yhole extract and Black Death. These minerals and ores are used along with crystal composites and metal alloys to create nearly all the ship and station components in our universe, from the most basic hull plate to the most advanced weapon computers. Nearly all modern technology is based on these materials. With the right materials, and the right techniques, any aspiring man or woman can construct their own way to fortune with proper management. Category:Science